1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to computer enclosures having latches to facilitate convenient assembly and disassembly.
2. Related Art
With current widespread use of personal computers, the demand for more and varied functions is unrelentingly high. It is thus frequently necessary to upgrade a mainframe of a computer, such as by way of expanding memory of the mainframe or adding electrical components to the mainframe. For conveniently adding or replacing electrical components, a computer enclosure needs to be able to be opened, closed, assembled or disassembled as quickly and conveniently as possible.
A conventional computer enclosure generally includes a chassis having a pair of openings at opposite sides thereof, and a pair of side panels covering the openings. A motherboard is fixed on one side panel. The side panel with the motherboard fixed thereon is disengagably attached on one side of the enclosure with screws. The other side panel is then fixed on the other side of the enclosure with screws.
Using screws to attach and detach a side panel is unduly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, a conventional computer enclosure does not have any protection from being disassembled by a mere layman. When a layman disassembles an enclosure, it is more likely that damage will be caused to the enclosure and especially to a motherboard within the enclosure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which is readily assembled and disassembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a lock which prevents laymen from disassembling the enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a cage with a top plate, a first door attached on one side of the cage, a second door attached on an opposite side of the cage, and a latch attached below the top plate. The top plate forms a pair of bent sections on opposite sides thereof. Each bent section defines a plurality of nicks. The first door comprises an outer panel, an inner board attached on an inner side of the outer panel, and a fixing board movably attached on the inner side of the outer panel. The fixing board forms a plurality of hooks engaging with the top plate in the nicks, and a pair of pegs extending into the cage. The structure of the second door is similar to that of the first door. The latch comprises a shaft defining a pair of first notches for receiving the pegs of the first door to prevent the fixing board from moving downwardly, a body defining a pair of second notches for receiving pegs of the second door to prevent a fixing board of the second door from moving downwardly, and a lock. When the lock is rotated from a locked position to a release position, the shaft and the body are moved inwardly to disengage from the pegs of the first and second doors. The fixing boards of the first and second doors are then moved downwardly to disengage the hooks away from the nicks, thereby disengaging the first and second doors from the cage.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: